ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Glitter Glitz
, abbreviated as , is a 2018 Japanese anime television series by Bones and a counterpart of the Show by Rock!! series. It premiered on Tokyo MX on July 24, 2018. The anime follows the events of Show by Rock!!#, the second season of the Show by Rock anime. Plot Kacey (Akari), Julie (Kotono), Amy (Momoko), and Natalie (Chisato) are four friends who are very talented performers and have a strong desire in music. After rehearsing for the concert, they finally made it to the list, but then they stumbled upon a stang music club where "nobody has went before". But fortunately, the girls weren't afraid to join in. Yet on one fateful night, they got a strange message when they returned home that said "Kacey, Julie, Amy, and Natalie, you girls are invited to our special world where you will live your lives as a girls band and be pro performers." The four girls tried to hide this odd message so no one would ever notice it, but it glowed a bright light before they did a single thing. All of a sudden, a dimension wormhole inside it sucked them into a whole new world! When they awoke, they find themselves in "Sparkle City", where girls can shine bright like diamonds and live their dreams to the maximum level. Firstly, they didn't realize what was going on, but afterwards they chose to lead their lives and achieve the goal of being pro performers. They encountered Rina Evergreen, who founded Sparkle City, and then they decided to call their band, "Glitz Girls". Despite being in charge of the vocals because of their singing, Kacey and Julie were in control of the guitars, Amy was in control of the bass, and Natalie was in control the drums. Kacey and her friends are now lead their lives as Glitz Girls and start their quest to fulfill their dreams of being pro performers. Now their adventure begins right here, right now-- This is the start of Glitter Glitz! Characters Glitz Girls The main focus of the series, this band consists of 4 girls; Kacey Jennings (Akari Miyano), Julie Peyton (Kotono Takamura), Amy Linnell (Momoko Ayamine), and Natalie Kelsey (Chisato Kitahara). The girls live their lives as the the band and embark on a quest to be pro performers. *Kacey Jennings / (Voiced by: M·A·O (Japanese), Sabrina Carpenter (English)) – guitar and vocals – Kacey is the outgoing, dynamic, and upbeat 14-year old girl who likes playing on the guitar, although she has never started a band before. She originally wore a fuschia long-sleeved shirt with a silver vest over it and pastel blue skirted leggings, but when the girls and she got sucked into Sparkle City, she wore a hot pink t-shirt and black shorts. She is the leader of the band, and always makes the right choices when she feels like it. She possesses the guitar called Magenta Heart, which is used as a way to communicate with Rina Evergreen. *Julie Peyton / (Voiced by: Maaya Uchida (Japanese), − guitar and vocals − Julie is a sporty 15-year-old girl who is good at